Son las pequeñas cosas
by Eli and Onee-chan
Summary: Tsunayoshi y Kyoya llevaban juntos mucho tiempo y ambos habían aprendido a sobrellevarse sin ningún problema, pero el castaño no soportaba un aspecto de su novio. Y daba igual si era egoísta o infantil, esta vez no se callaría.


**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece. La idea sí.**

* * *

 **Son las pequeñas cosas**

Kyoya Hibari y él se habían conocido en la escuela media, hacía ya cinco años. En un principio, no habían congeniado demasiado. De hecho, Kyoya, conocido como el Demonio de Namimori, le había pegado varias veces con sus tonfas debido a muchas razones: llegar tarde, saltarse las clases, vestir incorrectamente... La lista de cosas por las que había tenido encuentros agresivos con él durante el primer año era muy larga.

Fue por culpa de un fatídico error suyo el segundo día de segundo curso cuando su relación cambió, irónicamente, para mejor.

La profesora de la clase de arte le había pedido que cogiera un gran cubo de pintura roja del almacén, en el gimnasio, y lo trajera a la clase de arte del último piso. ¡Se lo había pedido a él! Como persona patosa que era por naturaleza, intentó rechazarlo pero una mirada de la mujer bastó para que accediera finalmente. Así que fue y cogió el único que quedaba.

Casualmente, estaba mal cerrado, así que la pintura se encontraba medio seca.

Sin importarle el estado, lo cogió como pudo con ambos brazos y lo cargó por los pasillos y escaleras de la escuela. No obstante, un alumno que pasaba por allí y decidió amargarle la vida, le puso la zancadilla.

Y casualmente, otra vez, tropezó hacia la única ventana abierta, cayendo el cubo con su contenido por esta.

La tercera casualidad del día se produjo en la transformación del Demonio de Namimori en un verdadero hijo de Satán gracias a su desliz. Aunque la pintura parecía estar seca, solo la parte superior lo había estado así que los cinco kilos de líquido bañaron al prefecto. Y aquel alumno y él lo habían presenciado desde la ventana.

Kyoya había mirado hacia arriba, iracundo, y había cruzado miradas con él. Lejos de ser un flechazo instantáneo o una experiencia sobrecogedora, Tsunayoshi todavía recordaba ese momento como la experiencia más aterrorizante de su vida. Tanto le había afectado que no reaccionó hasta que el pelinegro le puso la mano chorreante de pintura en el hombro. Con fuerza.

-¿Te parece gracioso, herbívoro? -Le había preguntado con veneno en cada palabra.

Recordaba vagamente que había negado con la cabeza y luego le había prometido que se lo recompensaría de alguna forma. Aparte de hacerle comprar un nuevo uniforme, le había hecho trabajar por las tardes y en reuniones del comité disciplinario.

Y como dice el dicho: "el roce hace el cariño".

Para cuando empezaron la escuela alta, ya habían "formalizado su relación" en palabras de Kyoya. No era nada grandioso. A lo sumo, quedaban para ir a cenar una vez al mes (aunque solía acabar con el pelinegro en una pelea mientras él llamaba a la ambulancia para que recogieran a los moribundos borrachos) o iban al cine (pero acababan yéndose antes de que terminara porque Kyoya no soportaba estar sentado junto a un desconocido) e incluso, a veces, Kyoya le hacía el gusto y lo invitaba a ir al parque de atracciones (él se cercioraba, por supuesto, de que fuera en momentos de poca gente, pasando por atajos de un sitio a otro y jugando solo en las atracciones menos concurrentes).

Pero a Tsuna no le importaba. Cambió las cenas por almuerzos e intercambió el cine por un DVD en una casa (esto también causó disturbios en su momento, pero fue resuelto con un sistema de turnos: cada semana tocaba en una casa distinta). El parque de atracciones no lo rechazó ni una vez, pero sí que se lo "agradeció" (a Kyoya Hibari jamás se le recompensaba) haciéndole el gusto en su mayor pasión: dejándole que le enseñara a combatir.

Y tras todos estos altibajos, todos los problemas que tuvieron para estar juntos, por fin habían llegado a la cumbre de los estudios: la universidad. Tsunayoshi había elegido estudiar cocina y repostería en la capital japonesa y, para su sorpresa, Kyoya lo había seguido para aprovechar la oportunidad para aumentar sus conocimientos en derecho. Tsuna sospechaba que era un simple pretexto para no separarse de él, pero Kyoya Hibari jamás lo admitiría; su orgullo se lo impedía y ese era uno de los aspectos que lo habían enamorado perdidamente de él.

Por supuesto, no hacía falta mencionar que vivían juntos y solos en el mismo apartamento.

No compartían habitación, para disgusto del castaño, pero su pareja era así de "correcta". Y él no estaba por la labor de contrariarlo. No, si sabía que le podría hacer sentir incómodo. Al menos, se consolaba todas las noches, Kyoya siempre hacía todo lo posible para que las comidas las tuvieran juntos. Y le contaba sobre los "herbívoros molestos de la facultad" y "las nuevas materias" mientras degustaba sus nuevos platos y le alagaba con pequeños gestos y sonidos disimulados. Parecían una familia.

No obstante, solo había una cosa que no toleraría ni una sola vez más de su novio, razón por la que el día de su quinto aniversario Tsuna se encontraba en un parque solitario. Tal vez pareciera algo infantil enfadarse por esta razón tan estúpida, pero es que ya no lo soportaba más. Se repetía mentalmente que las pequeñas cosas eran las que demostraban el amor que Kyoya sentía por él, pero no podía evitar sentir sus dudas cuando...

-¡Tsunayoshi!

Levantó la cabeza del suelo para mirarlo con enfado. Ya lo había hecho de nuevo. Kyoya era la única persona en este mundo que le decía _Tsunayoshi_ en vez de _Tsuna_. Se lo había comentado muchas veces, pedido muchas otras y prácticamente suplicado todas las demás. ¡Ya estaba harto!

-¿Necesita algo, Hibari-san?

A esto podían jugar dos y sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al pelinegro que le hablara de usted y lo llamara por su apellido. Después de todo, él fue el primero que pidió que usaran los nombres de pila, prácticamente a los dos días de empezar su relación.

Kyoya entrecerró los ojos y se acercó hasta quedarse a un paso del columpio en el que estaba sentado el castaño.

-Dime Kyoya. -Le exigió nada más saber que tenía su atención. El castaño negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. Notando cómo perdía la paciencia por cada segundo y en un intento de ser caballeroso, se arrodilló junto a Tsuna y puso sus manos en sus rodillas. Lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara antes de hablar. -Pensaba que no había problemas con que me llamaras Kyoya.

-Pero nunca pensaste que sí lo habría si tú me llamabas Tsunayoshi.

En un arrebato, Kyoya lo cogió de la mano fuertemente y lo arrastró hasta su apartamento. El castaño intentó resistirse de todas las formas posibles, pero él era más fuerte y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbado en su propia cama boca arriba. Kyoya se puso encima de él a horcajadas para no aplastarlo, evitando que se pudiera mover. Pegó su nariz contra la del castaño.

-No tienes escapatoria. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Creo que ya estaba bastante claro cuál era el problema. -Le respondió con el tono más borde que fue capaz de poner.

-No es cierto.

-¡Sí que lo es, Kyoya! -Exclamó el castaño, poniendo sus manos contra el pecho del pelinegro para alejarlo. -¿Cuántos años llevamos juntos?

-Cinco. -Respondió con claro desconcierto en sus ojos.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas diciéndome Tsunayoshi? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que quiero que me llames Tsuna?

Frunciendo el ceño, el pelinegro se opuso a la fuerza que su pareja ejercía contra él y ocultó su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Sintiendo cómo se le saltaban los colores, Tsuna se quedó inmóvil cuando la respiración de Kyoya se hizo presente en su punto débil.

-¿K-Kyoya?

Tsunayoshi gimió cuando su pareja le mordió donde antes había estado respirando. Seguido de la mordida, llegó una húmeda lengua que le calmó la zona en un ritmo tortuoso. Fue subiendo poco a poco hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, que mordió con suavidad. El escalofrío que recorrió la columna del castaño fue suficiente para saber que lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

Bajando una mano por el torso del castaño hasta el borde de su camiseta, se dispuso a susurrarle en el oído.

-¿Quieres saber por qué me niego? -La sensualidad con la que las palabras dejaban su boca y retumbaban en sus oídos era totalmente nueva para Tsuna. Y, encima, su mano estaba acariciando su barriga en círculos. Casi podía sentir cómo se volvía loco. -Es por esto, _Tsunayoshi..._

Otro extraño sonido salió de la boca del castaño ante la forma en la que su nombre era pronunciado. Estaba claro que esta no era la razón que él esperaba. Ni en sus más oscuros sueños.

-¿No te gusta, _Tsunayoshi_?

Besándolo con amor y luego fiereza, pronto fundieron sus corazones. Con la pelea olvidada y más tarde recordada con un fiero sonrojo, Tsuna aprendió en el día de su quinto aniversario que un nombre podía ser la "pequeña cosa" más maravillosa del mundo. Y también lo bien que sonaba el suyo dicho por los labios de su fantástico Kyoya.

 **FIN**

* * *

Me estoy empezando a preocupar por mi salud, de verdad *risas*

Por aquí el primer 1827 que escribo. No debería haberlo hecho por lo típico en fanfiction (otras historias, nuevos proyectos, blablabla) pero si no lo sacaba, no podía vivir tranquila. Cuéntenme qué les parece, si no les gusta... Lo que sea es bienvenido ;-D

Grace.

 **Subido: 07/06/2016**


End file.
